Sealants typically have a gelatinous-type consistency which permits easy application to a substrate (or between substrates). Preferably, the sealant subsequently cures in-situ (i.e., where it has been applied) to form an elastomeric-type material. A wide variety of sealants have been developed, including silicone sealants, butyl rubber sealants, acrylic sealants, urethane sealants, and modified urethane sealants.
Such sealants generally include a polymer having a molecular weight low enough for ease of application and a curing agent which causes cross-linkages to form between the low molecular weight polymers (preferably, after application of the sealant to a substrate), thereby resulting in the formation of a cross-linked/branched polymeric material in-situ. Sealants are useful, for example, for filling openings in buildings to seal them from the elements.
In order to be successful in such applications, for example, in order to form a reliable seal, the sealant must adhere to the substrate to which it is applied. The formation of a reliable, effective seal is especially problematic when the sealant is continuously challenged by the elements, for example, when the sealant composition is submerged under water. Accordingly, compositions and methods for improving the adhesion of sealant compositions to a wide variety of substrates are needed. Moreover, compositions and methods for improving the adhesion of sealant compositions which are continuously challenged by the elements are similarly needed.